Servers/A New Age: The Dominion of Middle-Earth
A New Age: The Dominion of Middle-Earth is a Minecraft server featuring the Lord of the Rings mod. The server was founded by Garothmuk (Koray), and is currently owned by Darcy. It is Administrated by: thecoconutknight (Sultan Umayr of Harad), Kjell1612 (King Dain II of Erebor) and pee54321 (Lord Cregan of the Northmen) and is moderated by: SLMJIM ( High King of the Noldor), Mr___Niceguy (The Dark Lord Sauron of Mordor), kevinkaanen (Ted Baggins the Hobbit), SirWilsonGS (King Brand of Dale) and ItsJelmer (King Eother of Rohan) All guidelines affecting kingdoms will be posted on our Facebook page '''here You can message questions and ban appeals to our Facebook page found in the server information. The Dominion of Middle-Earth is a server for those who really enjoy role play, it's considered one of the more hardcore role play servers. We strive to make sure that the server has something for everybody, whether you like fighting other players or to build in peace. The Server IP is '''dominion.g.akliz.net The Dominion of Middle-Earth is a server for mature players that want to get the best experience out of the Lord of the Rings Minecraft Mod. Large interactive events where players can choose to fight for good or evil will happen quite often. The outcome of such events will decide what will happen next, resulting in an in-depth role play experience. Players are not required to participate in events, however, it might have a significant impact on the development of the world's story-line. Check out the official trailer for this server created by Afghan_Kidd here and Rules regarding Role-play here Aslo check out the Official Discord channel for our server here Faction and Leader Rules In the Dominion of Middle-Earth there are special requirements to become a King. A King rules a Kingdom; but that doesn’t necessarily mean he rules an entire faction. Some factions have multiple biomes as homelands and can therefore consist of multiple kingdoms with different kings. * You need a city in a biome to claim it. * A city needs some basic builds, examples are: a blacksmith, an armory, barracks, a storage room, a throne room, a treasury, houses, farms, mines, an inn, stables and training grounds. * You can claim a biome. (keep it lore though, Dwarves claiming Gondor isn’t considered lore) To claim a biome you need a set amount of members. * For every biome you claim, you get one unit captain and merchant. * A faction can claim multiple biomes, the rules above apply. However, in order to claim multiple biomes, you'll need to have the required amount of members combined. * To prevent mass farms, the maximum amount of animals a town may have is fifty(eg: 50 cows or '''20 chickens and 30 pigs) Biomes that are not on the list are either claimable with 2 members, part of a larger biome or not claimable. Please first ask the staff if you can claim them. P.S. Forodwaith is not claimable. For Rhun, please check the FB page. ' When you think you've met the requirements, ask a staff member to make it official and sign the claim certificate (Hand over a signed book). You must have all the required members to claim the biome online when you claim. (If the biome requires 4 players, you must have 4 person claiming counts as one players online to claim) Staff can decide to not let you claim if they think the build is not good enough. So you must try to make it as good as you can, don't make a hastily done build as that will result in a lesser chance to claim. Claiming a biome makes you a king which comes with a K in their tag. A king can give 3 members of his kingdom a special custom tag which has a C (Signifying a commander rank) in their tag. For every biome a King claims other then the first he gets another Commander. *Note that a King or Commander do not have to be called King/Commander in their tag. The K and C show they are the King and Commander. You can ask for a different tag. Lord of Lothlorien Rules based on Claimed Kingdoms This is a set of rules which are things that kings can do once they have claimed a kingdom. * Builds CANNOT be built inside a claimed biome without the kings permission, exception for war camps (Please note that you can only build war camps when you are at war with the current faction) * Kings can banish individual players due to something that they have done such as betraying the kingdom, stealing from the kingdom, etc.This means that they cannot build inside the king's biome(s) that bannished them for it will be illegal. 'General Guidelines' *Griefing is forbidden, don't grief other's builds, not even if you replace the blocks afterwards. *No swearing, it's a game, and there are a number of young people who play. *You may argue with a staff member, but keep in mind that staff can kick/mute/ban you for aggressive arguing and that they have the final word. *Staying neutral with according to lore 'enemy' factions or factions you fight with is not allowed, neither is remaining neutral with all factions (eg: not choosing a faction). *Keep your map location and alignment display on at all times. *You are not allowed to set Waypoints to another player's base(s) without their permission. Bases and waypoints need to be at least 2000 blocks away from each other if the owner does not allow you to set one at their base. *You cannot Parkour or use Mounts to enter anyone's base(s). *Enchantments are not allowed in general. (Apart from Relics) *Mithril weaponry and armour are not allowed in sieges, PvP, or events (kings excepted). *Mobgrinders are not allowed in any form, npcs need to be able to fight back. *Meneltarma and Utumno are banned, don't bother going there as they have restricted access and you won't be able to get in. *If you speak out of character you must use brackets( [ and ] ) around your messages. When you roleplay you can chat without brackets. *We allow max 2 accounts a player, so that you can enjoy both evil and good. This MUST be messaged to the FB page though, so that staff knows. Any alt account that is not verified this way is automatically permanently banned. If multiple people play from the same place, please inform us too, to avoid confusion and unnecessary bans. *Last, but not least. We expect a mature attitude from our players. Do not forget that there is no monopoly of common sense! 'Pvp Rules' The below set of rules must be taken into account when engaging another player in combat.. *In order to engage in pvp with someone you have to declare a hunt (seen below) *You can only use gear from your faction or non faction weapons (Iron and Bronze weapons). *You are only allowed to use specific brews/draughts. Good players may use Miruvor and Tauredain Cocoa, Evil players may use Orc Draughts and Torog Draught. *Items like bombs, lava and termites are not allowed when engaging a player in combat. *Mithril, Gondolinian and Mallorn maces are not allowed in pvp. However, a King may use 1 mithril piece, a Gondolinian sword, OR a full set of Gondolinian armour. *Relics are allowed to be used by anyone during any pvp situation, however only Kings are allowed to use mithril-level relics, following the above rule. *You can only use 10 troops of your faction in a siege. All kinds of Trolls count for 3 troops each. Units with bombs are not allowed. (Note: you must use your own faction's armor on your hired units during a siege). *Do not use illegitimate and cheap tactics such as nerd poles or floating platforms. *Horns of conquest cannot be used in any form of pvp except in sieges. *You are not allowed to store or take gear or items when you are in a pvp situation. If you are unsure if you can use something, please ask the staff. Hunting One can attack a different player by declaring a hunt. The basic rules for a hunt are: *Before declaring a hunt, the attacking player must warn the victim twice by typing /me warns victims player name. *When the hunt is declared pvp is initiated and you are not 'allowed to teleport or fasttravel inside or out of the hunt. (make sure all hunters are at the spot before you declare it) *If you hunt someone that is in a group, you automatically hunt the entire group *Hunting AFK players is illegal. *You can join a hunt with /me joins hunt. (make sure you are already at the location before the hunt was declared) *The hunt ends when either side is killed, or when the hunter decides to stop hunting. *You can not break or place blocks during a hunt. Hunting in friendly biomes: (Good in Good biomes, Evil in Evil biomes) *You must notify the player(s) that you wish to hunt them. You must give them two warnings and then you can hunt him/them. Hunting in enemy biomes: (Good in Evil biomes, Evil in Good biomes) *You must notify them that you are going to hunt him/them. You must warn the player(s) give them some time and after you give them time, then you can engage. Note, the player that gets hunted can not leave after the warnings. They are solely to make sure he knows he will be hunted and can prepare. 'War Mechanics A king can declare a war on a different kingdom. The war consists of multiple sieges. The sieges can take place at any of the kingdom's biomes. To win the war you need to have 5 won sieges with a difference of 2, (for example 5-3, 6-4, 7-5). A kingdom can only aid or declare one war on the same enemy kingdom. Furthermore a kingdom can only declare one war at a time. This prevents multiple kingdoms all declaring war on the same enemy kingdom and just aiding each other and it prevents kingdoms just declaring war on all enemy kingdoms to make them unable to aid each other. Siege *Normal PVP rules apply. (Note you can use 10 troops during a siege) *Both sides need a King or Commander online to declare a siege. Both sides also need atleast 2 players online. (including the King or Commander) *The capital of a kingdom can have 3 closed gates. Other cities can have only 2 closed gates. (If there are more gates then this, they have to be removed for the siege, if they are not removed, the attackers can decide which gates to blow and can simply open the others.) *The banners of a build have to be removed to allow building a ram and climbing over walls with ladders, the ladders must be placed in 1 straight row upwards to represent realistic ladders.. (If there is a problem with this you can ask a staff member for assistance) *Apart from using ladders to get inside the build, you are also allowed to use a ram to break the gate. *The rams can only use TNT or normal strength orc bombs. The TNT or bomb must be places against the middle of the gate. If the gate blows anything up apart from the gate, you can not enter the build through it. Only through the broken gate. *You cannot parkour inside the enemy base, neither with horses nor any other mounts. *When at war, the attacker is allowed to make siege encampments 750 blocks away from an enemy fortress/city. You can start the attack from the camp when sieging a faction's city/fortress. (Aiding factions may fasttravel to the camp before a siege starts as well). *If you wish to make traps at a city for a siege, you MUST inform a Staff member to make sure it/they they are approved. If they are, then you can use them. If they are not, then you must remove them. If a kingdom does not have any siege-approved cities they automatically lose all sieges that are declared. *When the siege is declared, the attackers fasttravel to the nearest waypoint/siege camp, the defenders can fasttravel or teleport to the city to defend. *Factions can ally during sieges. To ally you must be part of a kingdom that has declared aid in the war (meaning your faction/biome is claimed by a king and he has declared aid after the war has been declared). Allies can start together with the defenders or attackers. Both sides can have max 2 kingdoms join, together max 4 players combined from both kingdoms (2 from one, 2 from the other, 3 from one 1 from the other etc...). *There has to be at least 12 hours in between sieges, unless the defender won the previous siege and decides to counter, then they may siege right away. *To win the war you must win at least 1 siege against the enemy capital. *During a war relics may not be given away to other kingdoms. You can win a siege when either all enemies are dead or when they surrender If you die in siege you CANNOT come back until the siege is over and attackers have left the fort. Griefing is not allowed! When a war is won, the winner receives the following: *The biome, they are now the rulers of it, however they may not demand builds to be destroyed. The biome however also does not count for the max amount of players needed to claim biomes. *The Capital, they can claim the capital with banners and make small adjustments. (Make sure the staff approve the adjustments and the losers may move their belongings before you claim it.) * They also receive 10.000 coins times difference in won sieges from the losing side. (If you win a war with 5-3 you get 20.000 from the losers, if you win with 5-0, 50.000)(If you can't pay you have to make a different deal. If that doesn't work out either, inform the staff.) * If the losing side owns a relic, the winning side gets it as reward aswell. Here are a few examples of rams that may be used to break down an enemy gate in a siege. Depending on the size of the gate, the ram must be either small, medium, or large. The ram must be approved by a staff member before activating. 'Ban Appeal Format' Are you banned? Chances are great there's a possibility you can get un-banned, this depends on how bad the offence you committed was. Ban appeals that don't provide the information listed in the format will automatically be denied. Be courteous during your appeal, keep in mind we are giving you a second chance and you'll have to show your best side! *Your Minecraft username: *When did you get banned (Date and time if possible)? *Do you share your account with anyone? *Which staff member banned you? *Why were you banned and do you think the ban was fair? *Why should we unban you? Send this format to our FB page. Present Wars This is showing the wars that have happened on the server. If the faction has a CSC, it means (Capital Siege Completed) which means that they have successfully completed the siege against there opponents capital. These are the present wars on the server. If there are any other wars going on, then please tell a staff member to add it. Finished Wars This is showing the wars that have happened on the server. Category:Servers